Lifelessly Dauntless
by Yeahitsmefreya
Summary: A thirteen year old girl from are world is tossed into a place where one piece exists, after running away from the abuse of her parents Marie Parker is hit by passing car when she awakes she finds herself in a world where danger is around every corner. Can she survive? or will the darkness consume her? i also wrote this on Quotev! Disclaimer i do not own one piece just my oc!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay hello so this is not my first fan fiction but I would like to forget the previous ones I have made, I apologise if you have read them, but this is my first serious one, I am gona apologise in advance ,for a start I have a really bad key board so sorry if there if there is any spelling errors I may have missed and also the beginning to this fan fiction may be triggering it holds something very personal to me in it, i am on medication for depression as of now and am in no way trying to romanticise depression cause I know how annoying that is, please just bear with me because I might not update sometimes for quite a while but I do want to finish this fan fiction it just might take quite a while!**  
 **Aight so about my Oc she is thirteen throughout most of it until after the two year time skip where she will be fifteen but I kind of want to keep her the smol child of the strawhats even when she is more 'mature' idk yet it may change. But for now my OC is called Marie Parker, Her hair is cut short almost like a boy and has bangs that cover her forehead but part to her right hand side she usually keep the longer bits pinned back, She stands at 5"2 so average height for a girl her age and is relatively thin but has muscle, however she is rather flat chested. Marie has dark midnight hair contrast to her ocean blue/green eyes and has blond freckles that adorn her nose and part of her cheeks; her average outfit is long black socks and dark blue skirt with a dark blue polo shirt attached together with black braces and a red Scottish scarf permanently fixed to her face. As of her personality well, that will be for your judgment. I'll post the first chapter soon just hold on till then.**  
 **See ya soon**  
 **from author skyparker xx**


	2. Chapter 2: When water turns to blood

The rain pattered constantly on the window, a dark haired child sat mindlessly on her own imagining a world far different to her own. Taking a long sigh she tried to block out the sounds of shouting downstairs as she sat lead against her door in slight attempt to stop anyone coming in. The first time this accurance had to happen she had pushed her trembeling back so hard against the door ,in fear of the person on the other side getting in, that she had questionable bruisis covering her lower back. But now she was sort of used to living in contant fear of her family you had to tread lightly to make sure no body got upset because in this family a glass of spilt milk caused all sorts of mayham. Today, however daddy had a little to much to drink and with her mother being out of the house, it subjected little Marie to the full front of his wrath. Her breathing hitched as she heared the low breathing and heavy steps as he climbed the stairs, she mentally pleaded to herself 'dont come in here, please dont come in here' but the foot steps stopped outside her room as she pressed her back further against the door 'bang! bang!' she heard from the otherside as she noticed her father trying to get in. "YOU BETTER OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR IN FIVE SECONDS MARIA" She heard the yell and for fear of the worse reprocutions she shoved herself away and scrambled to the othe side of the room and the door slamed open.

Her fathers reddened face came into the room Marie saw the upturn of one of his lips as her stalked towards her "you weren't hiding from me were you? I FUCKING FEAD YOU AND CLOTH YOUR UNGREATFUL ARSE AND THIS IS WHAT YOU GIVE ME? YOU FAT COW!" he started one of his rants as said girl started covering her ears in attempt to block out his shouting but carried on reaching down to snatch her long midnight hair "you have such beautiful long  
hair, but you would look much more beautiful IF YOU FUCK UGLY FACE DIDNT RUIN IT! HERE THESE CLOTHS I BOUGHT YOU? UNGRATFUL BITCH HERE YOU DONT DESERVE THEM" 'he started ripping her cloths of her small body as she screemed and begged him to stop but he didnt even when she was lying shivering on the floor he didnt stop it wasnt till nearly an hour latter did he stop and leave her in her room. What thirteen year old should have to endure this? What did she ever do? Slowly she began to sit up and went to go take a shower after she heared her dad had left ifshe would even call him that again. She cried and she cried untill no more tears would come out gathering herself up she got changed into some black jeans and a shirt looking at herself in the mirror she noticed her messy wet black hair 'he told me it was beautiful, but i dont want to be called that by him' grabbing a pair of long sissors she began to snip cutting it until it was short as a boy and really messy but at that moment she didnt care in fact she felt better and stronger but that all came back down when she heard the door open signling someone was home almost on inpulse or mmaybe out of shear fear she grabbed a small bag and jumped out of her window running down the street and never looking back.

she ran and rand and ran until she was far away from that cursed house, even the rain that left her skin soaked didnt matter she finally felt free. In slight euphoria and a whole lot of fear she kept running down a country lane but as she came down from that high she realised something, she was thirteen and lost in the middle of nowhere she could hear cars coming down the road as she tepped to the side she let them pass. Marie sat down on the soaking ground she began to realise that she might have no choice but to return she tried to think of ways out of it but in this world when you are a child you arent allowed to live by yourself even i you capable. As she stood up to go back to that place she didnt hear the engine she didnt see the head lights all she saw was the sky when the truck collided with her small body turning the water into blood.

Marie's PoV:

The last thing I remember was that bloody truck slamming into me, I thought there wasn't supposed to be pain in heaven? Grumbling pointlessly I looked around my surroundings, nothing but trees and a beach? A beach. A bloody beach I must have been hit a lot gentler then I thought because apparently I'm not in fact dead but have gone delusional, unless this was heaven which in my opinion is a pretty shitty one at that, not that I'm complaining hey at least I'm away from 'him' at this point I could have been bitch slapped all the way to a deserted island , which is looking highly possible, and I wouldn't complain.

Looking around I began to feel quite nervous actually, it was dark and I could barely see where I was going as I stumbled to sit down, it was then I noticed, my hands were tiny now I'm already a pretty small person but give me a break I have only just started puberty but these hands did not belong to me, they were small and chubby they looked like they belonged to a five year olds, looking down I saw my own tiny body the lack of chest didn't make much of a difference but I was so small, the cloths I wore barely fit onto my frame I slowly crawled on the sand to look in rock pool I could just make out glistening in the moonlight, as peered over to look into my age reversed reflection I could have cried, my once dull and lifeless emerald eyes held a new shine that I hadn't had before, my pale bony skin looked well looked after and chubby like a child's should and my black hair was still short will black side fringe framing my face. I couldn't help it, warm tears slid down my Rosie cheeks as I continued to stare at the girl in front of me perhaps this is what I would look like had my parents taken care of me. Who knows? All I know is that someone or something has given me another chance, to live. I continued to cry up into the bright light of the moon with puffy eyes and heavy breaths and I knew that no, I was not dead. Maybe in that other place I was but here I was alive and I sure as hell would live.

Writers note sorry it's a short chapter but im really tired and I want to get her back story fully written. I'll write another chapter tomorrow! See ya xx by skyparker2002

Marie's PoV:

The last thing I remember was that bloody truck slamming into me, I thought there wasn't supposed to be pain in heaven? Grumbling pointlessly I looked around my surroundings, nothing but trees and a beach? A beach. A bloody beach I must have been hit a lot gentler then I thought because apparently I'm not in fact dead but have gone delusional, unless this was heaven which in my opinion is a pretty shitty one at that, not that I'm complaining hey at least I'm away from 'him' at this point I could have been bitch slapped all the way to a deserted island , which is looking highly possible, and I wouldn't complain.

Looking around I began to feel quite nervous actually, it was dark and I could barely see where I was going as I stumbled to sit down, it was then I noticed, my hands were tiny now I'm already a pretty small person but give me a break I have only just started puberty but these hands did not belong to me, they were small and chubby they looked like they belonged to a five year olds, looking down I saw my own tiny body the lack of chest didn't make much of a difference but I was so small, the cloths I wore barely fit onto my frame I slowly crawled on the sand to look in rock pool I could just make out glistening in the moonlight, as peered over to look into my age reversed reflection I could have cried, my once dull and lifeless emerald eyes held a new shine that I hadn't had before, my pale bony skin looked well looked after and chubby like a child's should and my black hair was still short will black side fringe framing my face. I couldn't help it, warm tears slid down my Rosie cheeks as I continued to stare at the girl in front of me perhaps this is what I would look like had my parents taken care of me. Who knows? All I know is that someone or something has given me another chance, to live. I continued to cry up into the bright light of the moon with puffy eyes and heavy breaths and I knew that no, I was not dead. Maybe in that other place I was but here I was alive and I sure as hell would live.

Writers note sorry it's a short chapter but im really tired and I want to get her back story fully written. I'll write another chapter tomorrow! See ya xx by skyparker2002


	3. Chapter 3:Deaths warm blade

Unknown Pov

It was late into the night 3:00pm, the moon was shining brightly but I wasn't out looking for the moon, no I could feel it someone was one my island. For the last ten years nobody has ever set a foot here so why now? I had my sword in hand as I approached the shore, no one was allowed here it was too risky, whoever it was is going. The sand beneath my feet padded silently making my way out of the beach to see the intruder sword raised. I stopped. Sitting there crying up into the moonlight sat a little girl. Black dishevelled hair framing her Rosie but pale face, it couldn't be? No the ages didn't match up but yet she looked so similar to her. "Marie?" I called out it was stupid but that hair was unforgettable as the child turned around I knew "d-do I know you mister?" she whimpered, of course she wouldn't remember "No, you wouldn't remember you were only two." She looked at me confused with her wide emerald eyes, it was defiantly her but if she is here that means "you died didn't you?" she starred at me with wide eyes but nodded her anyway sighing and sheathing my sword I said to her "Follow me child we have a lot to discuss" as I started to walk away. Seeming hesitant at first she complied in the end and walked by my left as I lead her into the forest.

Marie Pov

"You're my uncle?!" I asked wide eyed at the man before me, he looked to be in his late thirties with dark raven hair but piecing blue eyes he was pretty slim but wore some kind of dark grey kimono that you would wear to fight people in, attached to his right hip was a long blue sword which had the design of a purple dragon wrapped around it's case and two his right hip there was a purple one with a dark blue river design decorating the sheath both seemed to be twin katanas. Looking around the man had taken me into some sort of temple like place as we walked passed training grounds abandoned and withered with time.

Nodding his head he continued to speak "That I am, and with you being here can only mean one thing you died in that world and fell into this one, that doesn't explain your age though you should thirteen correct?" he asked as you nodded your head "so I need you to tell me how you died there has to be a explanation start from the beginning please I need to know" I looked at him hesitantly before I began my story… "so after I had run away ram the house I didn't see the passing truck so it hit me and awoke here reverted back to my five year old state…" after I finished my story he was just staring at me with a blank look on his face "M-mister?" I stammered as he continued to stare at me it was quite unnerving before he finally spoke " I'm sorry you had to endure that, if I had only been there I would have put a stop to this " he looked me directly in the eye as spoke I could see the sincerity in them "You can call me uncle, you have fallen into a world where pirates exist, it is very dangerous world so while you're living here with me I shall teach you how to fight but you must listen to everything I say no exceptions as to why you are here, this is my birth place around sixteen years ago I fell into your world where I found your mother and my family who I had lost when I was just a child, after a year you were born and as your uncle I loved you so much but when you were two I died in your world and found myself here and for the past ten years I have lived here the two remaining years I was out at sea a pirate myself but bad things happened so you don't need to concern yourself with" after he finished his explanation it took me a while to get my head round this man in front of me is my long lost uncle and I have died and moved into this world. " can I ask you something then uncle?" he nodded "what's your real name?" he hesitated at first but then smiled lightly "My real name is Jonathan Parker and your 'father' was my brother"

Time skip~ Two years later

A now seven year old Marie skipped alongside her beloved uncle as they were walking through the forest near their home. They had been collecting materials for a weapon they had created for fun. She laughed carelessly her short black hair wafting around her face as equally careless, with her uncle smiling lightly behind her as they made it back to their home "Marie come to the dining hall child I want to give you something" he called as he headed in that direction "yes, uncle!" she said as she obediently ran into the hall her uncle stat at the table waiting for her to sit down as well "I've been training you to fight for two years now and I want to give you something that you must be careful with," she looked confused at first but her uncle set down on the table two mini katanas identical to that of her uncles with the beautiful dragon patters they were the smaller twins of the ones attached to her uncles belt " These are my first swords I want to you to have them, the ones I wield are far too big for you but you seem to show better skill in swordsmanship with smaller sword, it must be to do with your petit frame," she scowled a bit at this bit at this but wasn't that bothered as he continued "when you go out their it's a very dangerous world as you know the island we are on at the moment is located in the middle of the grand line over the past two years I have shown you most of my crafting and blacksmith knowledge, it's no joke out their Marie you need this knowledge and skill if you want to survive, I entrust you with these blades so one day you will be able to go out there and live" He finished as he passed the blades to the young girl. He showed her how to attach them to her legs and how to sheath them properly.

Marie Pov

It was later on in the night I was on my way to bed, uncle had actually given me the most precious thing I could imagine, after carefully cleaning the blades I headed upstairs to my small room at the back of the house not that I was complaining, I loved it here I finally found someone who cares for me and I have a new hope for life smiling to myself I went into my room, I know I wasn't a very skilled swordsman yet but I was still training I vowed I would surpass my uncle and go onto the sea's I just needed to become stronger. Setting into bed there was suddenly a large explosion rushing out of bed grabbing my sword on the way I looked out to see four marine ships were shooting at us from the coast running down stairs I found my uncle blades ready standing front of the dore "U-uncle I whispered scared he turned to me fully serious "Marie go into the room under the stairs now" he told me "but uncle i-"

"don't worry about it, trust me okay" he smiled, he was right though, trust I needed to have it in my uncle "o-okay" running of to do as he said I crawled into the small space and hoped for the best.

Jonathon Pov

As she ran off I smiled to myself 'she was going to be such a amazing person when she grows up' and she will grow up she already had her childhood stolen from her once before she will have a bright future I just hope my actions in this life don't affect her as well…

The warships pulled up on the shore and troops of men surrounded the house, I wasn't worried about them though Marie was too deep into the house to get hurt by the bullets. No when he walked onto the beach I knew it was over forty years of life can wither a person but the constant trips through worlds have taken a toll on my body, admiral Akainu walked onto the concrete of the front house cigarette hanging from his mouth "It's been twelve years, Jonathon Parker or should I call you 'blazing blades parker'" he sneered at me, smirking I began to re-unsheathe my blades

"it's been a long time since anyone has called me that, still got a grudge on me then?" I laughed

"It's my job as a marine to hunt down any dangers to the world and eliminate them, so this is where you have been hiding then? Pretty suspicious of you" he glared

"Not really, I just rejected humanity, solitude is my life now"

"How unfortunate, but you will be coming with me now"

I smirked "over my dead body I will"

"still have that over prideful will, if you wish death that badly so be it. Men search the house I'm taking him down" He order, my eyes went really wide.

"You will not step inside this house!" I shouted fully drawing my blades I struck at the men nearing the house " _ **nuitara saigo*"**_ as the men were blasted away more came forward, the smoke from Akainu drew my attention.

"You are hiding something I will find it but you were right this is the end for you" Charging forward with his molten fist I managed to bock the fist with kuro no tatsu* cutting through the lava with Ikazuchi no tatsu* I flipped up in the air and sent a strike down with both blades in a ex formation which he avoided when he suddenly appeared behind me and grabbed onto my hand burning it badly almost shouting I kicked him in the face and landed on my feet my left hand was unusable sheathing the kuro no tatsu I smirked guess this is going to be a one handed fight then.

Marie Pov

I heard shouting from outside, uncle, he was fighting out there against who knows while I'm stuck hiding. However, I have to trust him he promised me he would be fine right? "I think I heard something coming from the stairs!" There were other people in the house. Holding my breath I waited for them to go away or not hear me. "Yeah me too there is door let's check it out" The voices came closed to the door my breathing hitched and I suddenly got knock of anxiety as soon as they opened the door I unsheathed my blade and struck the first one in the chest he screamed in pain but I didn't do much damage as he got right up as I ran out the door and stared at me angrily with his friend "You little shit!" he shouted angrily and pointed a gun at me and started shooting screaming I avoided most of the bullets but one shot me in the shoulder and I fell down, the other one picked me up by the scruff of my neck and said "So that old man was hiding something come here you little shit we're taking you to Admiral Akainu " I started screaming and kicking for him to put me down as we made it out side I saw uncle bleeding on the floor gasping for breath with a tall ugly man standing over him "Admiral, sir we found this girl hiding under the stairs!" looking over to us I saw uncles eyes go wide and the one Akainu sneer down at him "You had a daughter hear this why you have been hiding scum!" my uncle looked at me smiled gently but there was a look in his eyes I didn't understand before they hardened and looked at the Admiral "NO, she is not my daughter I don't even know her she must have snuck into my house" he declared I stared at him wide eyed u-uncle just disclaimed me "Very well, then you shall both die" looking at the scene in slow motion a saw his arm come down and impale itself into my uncle before a sudden spear encased my body and all I saw was darkness.

 **AN: Hey guys I just have one more chapter left to write before she finally meets the straw hats! Yay! But yeah just a couple of things I will be vitiating between English and Japanese phrases and stuff so I thought I would explain a few things:**

 **Nuitara saigo- means 'the is the end' or 'there won't be anther sunrise'**

 **The blades they use are all twins so he uncle uses the longer katanas out of the set and she uses the smaller ones that when she is older would only come up to her knees they are called:**

 **Kuro no tatsu – dark dragon (that's the purple blade and Marie's called the same)**

 **Ikazuchi no tastu – thunder dragon (the blue blade and again Marie's blue blade has the same name)**


End file.
